<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>what are you doing new year's eve by alittlelesssixteencandles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601520">what are you doing new year's eve</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlelesssixteencandles/pseuds/alittlelesssixteencandles'>alittlelesssixteencandles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Christmas, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, First Kisses, Fluff, Gen, Gryffindor Sapnap, Hufflepuff Karl Jacobs, M/M, Mistletoe, Prompt Fic, Quidditch, Real Names, awkward teenagers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:03:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlelesssixteencandles/pseuds/alittlelesssixteencandles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is that mistletoe?"</p><p>Nick barks out a laugh and cranes his neck upward, expecting to see nothing but the cobweb of massive oak beams supporting the quidditch stands and its climbing stairway— and to hear a 'made you look' from his companion— but instead, his disbelieving smile disappears as suddenly as the snitch slipping through his fingers when he spots the cluster of pale green leaves and white berries tied with twine above his head.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Karl Jacobs/Sapnap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>258</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>what are you doing new year's eve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapnapgay/gifts">sapnapgay</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Is that mistletoe?" Karl blurts abruptly, cutting Nick off mid-sentence to point his finger.</p><p>Nick barks out a laugh and cranes his neck upward, expecting to see nothing but the cobweb of massive oak beams supporting the quidditch stands and its climbing stairway— and to hear a snide <em>'made you look'</em> from his companion— but instead, his disbelieving smile disappears as suddenly as the snitch slipping through his fingers when he spots the cluster of pale green leaves and white berries tied with twine above his head. Slowly, agonizingly so, he lowers his gaze back down to meet Karl's. Tentative, almost as if moving too suddenly would spook the boy and cause him to dart out of sight.</p><p>"Hi," Karl coughs out awkwardly. His hands are hidden inside the folds of his robe, a warm yellow like the flecks of gold in his eyes and all of a sudden Nick realizes just how close they're standing, and how red Karl's nose is from the biting cold, and how <em>hot</em> the tips of his own ears are burning. He swallows the lump that's clawed up his throat and lifts a hand to rub his nape.</p><p>"Hi."</p><p>"Can-" Karl whispers, then clears throat and tries again louder to be heard over the whistling wind. "Can I kiss you?"</p><p>Nick blanks. <em>Blanking</em> is not something he does. Nick, known for quick comebacks and even faster reflexes, can only manage an unintelligible stutter followed by a curt nod when his mumbles appear to blow over Karl's head based on the way his eyebrows knit together in concentration to decipher the flurry of <em>uh's</em> and <em>I's</em> spilling from his mouth. He takes a step forward, closing off the mere foot of distance between them while simultaneously lifting his arm to cup Nick’s cheek with his palm.</p><p>His fingers are like fucking <em>ice</em>, but he can’t manage the heart to care what with his lips pressed to Karl’s and the sensation of blood rushing to his head. He feels like he could melt, right there, despite the cold and into his arms or the snow under his boots. Everything is just <em>right</em>— it could even be <em>perfect</em>, maybe, if he could only muster the courage to untangle his grip from the soft woven hem of Karl’s sweater and pull him closer to his body. Run his fingers through Karl’s hair. Forget, for a minute, about anything and everything else and simply relish in the sweet taste of Karl’s mouth.</p><p>They finally pull apart, flushed pink, Karl still holding his face and ever so slowly brushing his thumb across the short stubble dotting Nick’s skin. He sighs contentedly, mirroring Karl’s placid smile.</p><p>
  <em>He’s in trouble.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>karlnap crumbs for a christmas present to a friend! enjoy :3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>